Gadfly
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Kabar gembira di SMA Touou! Aomine resmi berpacaran dengan Sakurai. Dan akhir pekan ini mereka berencana untuk melakukan kencan perdana mereka. Tapi ada apa dengan Imayoshi cs? Kenapa mereka juga ikut andil dalam kencan tersebut? Untuk membantukah? atau– / "Imayoshi, teme…!"/ Warning inside! BL! [OS].


_Kabar gembira di SMA Touou! Aomine resmi berpacaran dengan Sakurai. Dan akhir pekan ini mereka berencana untuk melakukan kencan perdana mereka. Tapi ada apa dengan Imayoshi cs? Kenapa mereka juga ikut andil dalam kencan tersebut? Untuk membantukah? atau– / "Imayoshi, teme…!"/ Warning inside! BL! [OS]END_

 _ **KnB " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Pair: Aomine D. x Sakurai R.**_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC(maybe), BL, etc….**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Gadfly**_ _" Presented by Exceele_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya dan di pagi yang cerah ini juga SMA Touou sedang digemparkan oleh berita hebat tentang jadiannya Aomine dengan Sakurai. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi kabar itu langsung tersebar dalam hitungan menit. Berterima kasihlah kepada Wakamatsu yang bermulut ember dan Momoi yang menyebarkan berita itu dengan girang.

Aomine sendiri yang mengetahui fakta itu hanya bisa berdecak sebal akan kejadian ini yang menurutnya sangat dilebay-lebaykan. Bagaimana senpai-nya itu dengan bangga –sekaligus terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa akhirnya pemuda _dim_ itu memiliki seorang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Momoi yang senang setengah mati, karena akhirnya sahabat masa kecilnya itu bisa _move on_ dari sang _Kage_ berwajah flat semasa mereka SMP dulu.

Jika Aomine marah-marah karena ulah dua orang itu, maka Sakurai beda lagi. Pemuda berparas manis itu merasa sangat tertekan dengan perasaan malu, semuanya semakin sulit saat para senpai di klub basket semakin menggodanya –ini sudah terjadi bahkan sebelum berita itu disebarkan secara sengaja, tapi sekarang tambah parah.

Mereka –para senpai sudah menduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Terlalu banyak hints yang terjadi di antara Aomine dan Sakurai hingga mereka membuat ekspektasi yang sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

Menurut mereka Aomine terlalu banyak menaruh perhatian kepada Sakurai sedari dulu –walau dalam berbagai bentuk. Dan entah karena tidak peka atau terlalu baik, Sakurai dulu hanya terima-terima saja perlakuan Aomine kepadanya –bahkan ia tidak mencoba untuk menolak.

Mungkin bagi kacamata orang yang baru melihat mereka akan terlihat bahwa Aomine seperti memanfaatkan kelebihan Sakurai dengan menyuruh-nyuruhnya membawa bekal atau sekedar lemon yang diberi madu saat ada pertandingan.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Aomine hanya sedang berusaha. Ya, berusaha untuk dekat dan menarik perhatian Sakurai.

"Dai-chan~!"

Aomine menoleh dengan malas, sebenarnya ia masih setengah dongkol –setengahnya lagi untuk Wakamatsu– dengan gadis pingky ini. Gara-gara ulah mereka, dia jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Sakurai hari ini, laki-laki yang menyandang predikat sebagai _pretty boy_ itu selalu menghindar –karena malu, sejak berita jadian mereka tersebar pagi ini.

"Ne ne! Dai-chan~!" Momoi langsung nemplok di lengan kirinya dan mulai menyikut-nyikutnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kenapa sendirian? Di mana Ryou-kun?"

Aomine mendelik sebal, "Berisik, Satsuki! Menjauh dariku."

Melihat Aomine yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang jelek membuat kedutan dibibir Momoi semakin jadi untuk menggoda pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang berjalan bersisian dengannya ini.

Iris merah mudanya mengerling jenaka, "Kenapa? Takut Ryou-kun lihat ya?"

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari Aomine. Langkahnya berhenti dan mulai menatap Momoi galak.

"Kubilang berisik! Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu, sebelum aku yang menyumpalnya dengan paksa!" Berang Aomine yang terdengar sangat frustasi di telinga Momoi –dan sepertinya Momoi mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Momoi segera memanyunkan bibirnya dan tanpa diduga tangannya melayang untuk memukul kepala bagian belakang Aomine.

"Aomine-kun no baka! Kalau ingin bertemu Ryou-kun, ya dicari!" Gadis ber-oppai boing itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit saat tahu bahwa Aomine akan mengamuk karena pukulannya barusan.

"Satsuki teme!"

Kekesalan semakin bercokol di hatinya, meski cantik pukulan Momoi tetap terasa sakit. Kemudian dengan perasaan yang penuh emosi Aomine mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Bukan hanya pukulan tapi kata-kata Momoi tadi benar-benar menampar hatinya. Jelas sekali raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sakurai, bukannya ia tidak ingin mencari pemuda itu tapi melihat dari reaksi Sakurai saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya beberapa kali hari ini, Aomine cukup pengertian untuk tidak mengganggunya. Karena sepertinya SG Touou itu belum ingin bertemu dengannya semenjak insiden tersebarnya status hubungan mereka ke publik.

"Menurutnya karena ulah siapa aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu!" Desis Aomine sambil menatap jalan yang tadi digunakan Momoi untuk melarikan diri. Bukannya menghibur dirinya yang sedang merana, Momoi hanya memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Tsk…!"

Kakinya yang panjang mulai melangkah lagi, kini tujuannya adalah kelas tempat ia belajar dan hanya di sana jugalah dia bisa melihat Sakurai tanpa perlu merasa takut pemuda itu akan menghindarinya –karena mereka satu kelas.

.

.

|Gadfly|

.

.

Sakurai mencoba untuk tetap fokus menghadap ke depan dan memahami materi yang sedang disuguhkan oleh gurunya meski ia merasakan punggungnya panas akibat tatapan seseorang.

Bulu kuduknya terkadang meremang sendiri dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ia sedang diamati. Oleh orang yang duduk di belakang –entah siapa. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi lehernya sudah sangat ingin memutarkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang terus menerus melihat ke arahnya. Tapi dia juga merasa sedikit takut, apabila dia menoleh dan mendapati –memergoki seseorang yang nyatanya benar-benar menatapnya, ia akan langsung di kelilingi rasa bersalah karena telah berhasil menangkap basah orang itu.

Dia pasti akan merasa sangat malu. Pikirnya tak tega. Oh, baiknya hatimu Sakurai.

Tapi jika seandainya kamu menoleh, kamu tidak akan menyesalinya kok.

Sebuah getaran di sakunya membuat tatapan dan pikirannya teralihkan sebentar ke kantong celana. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu –takut ketahuan guru – Sakurai mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sempat bergetar.

Di sana ada satu pesan masuk dan langsung dibuka oleh Sakurai saat setelah ia membaca nama si pengirim.

 _ **From: Aomine-kun.**_

 _ **Subjek: –**_

 _ **Kau baik-baik saja?**_

– _**END –**_

Kepala Sakurai berputar sedikit ke belakang dan melihat Aomine yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh; terlalu intens, mungkin.

Oh, jadi yang dari tadi menatapnya… – otak Sakurai mulai memroses semuanya.

Mungkin Aomine mencemaskan dirinya yang hari ini sepertinya bersikap aneh –bukan sepertinya sih tapi memang aneh; menghindar, menolak bertemu, tanpa mengatakan apapun pasti membuat Aomine bingung dan khawatir dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Tersadar dengan pemikiran tersebut, seketika perasaan bersalah menyusup benaknya. Lalu, dengan gencar jari-jari panjangnya menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ ponsel membalas pesan dari Aomine.

Setelah di tekannya tombol s _end_. Sakurai kembali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Aomine yang sedang menatap ponselnya dengan raut datar.

 _ **From : Ryou :***_

 _ **Subjek : Maafkan aku!**_

 _ **Maaf, Aomine-kun.**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?**_

 _ **Kalau benar, tolong maafkan aku!**_

– _**END –**_

Sakurai sedikit takut saat Aomine mengacak-acak surai biru gelapnya dengan kesal setelah membaca pesan darinya.

Apa ada yang salah. Batin Sakurai mengkeret. Melihat respon Aomine yang begitu mau tak mau membuat tingkat rasa bersalahnya naik satu level. Ini salahnya, benar-benar mutlak kesalahannya, dan Sakurai tahu itu. Tak lama kemudian getaran kembali dirasakannya dari benda petak itu dan dengan sigap Sakurai membuka balasan pesan dari Aomine dengan perasaan was-was.

 _ **From: Aomine-kun.**_

 _ **Subjek: –**_

 _ **Ya, moron! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.**_

 _ **Jadi berhentilah menghindar dan jangan meminta maaf.**_

 _ **Ini bukan masalah besar.**_

 _ **Jadi kuharap kita bisa tetap berhubungan seperti biasanya.**_

 _ **Kuanggap kau mengerti dan jangan bertingkah konyol lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **p.s : ayo kita kencan akhir pekan ini.**_

– _**END –**_

Sakurai mengerjap mata. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat pesan ini –terutama bagian terakhirnya. Meski ada celaan yang terselip tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hati Sakurai berdebar tak karuan. Kencan? Dia akan berkencan dengan Aomine-kun? Dan itu akhir pekan ini? Yang berarti besok, kan?

Tunggu –!

Besok!?

Astaga! Sakurai mendadak merasa pusing. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya yang baru pertama kali menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Harusnya Aomine membicarakannya dengan dirinya dulu, jangan langsung membuat keputusan sendiri. Sakurai merasa juga berhak mengutarakan pendapat karena ini hubungan mereka berdua bukan hubungan sepihak.

Karena terlalu banyak menimbang sana – sini, Sakurai dipaksa sadar dari lamunannya. Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia kembali mendapat pesan singkat dari Aomine.

 _ **From: Aomine-kun.**_

 _ **Subjek: –**_

 _ **Kau tidak berencana untuk menolaknya, kan?**_

 _ **Setelah seharian ini menghindariku.**_

 _ **Setidaknya kau harus membayar kompensasinya besok dengan seharian bersamaku.**_

 _ **Kau mengerti, kan?**_

– _**END –**_

Kalau begitu adanya, Sakurai tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ajakan ini. Dia tahu diri karena dia sendiri mengerti bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh seseorang. Mengesalkan. Dan itu juga pasti yang dirasakan Aomine.

Setelah membalas dengan kata-kata mengerti dan setuju, Sakurai menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. Hatinya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang setiap ingat bahwa ia akan berkencan besok. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tidak ingin menebak-nebaknya. Biarkan semuanya terjadi di luar perkiraannya. Namun, diam-diam dia merapalkan sebuah doa dalam hati.

Kembali ia melirik Aomine yang ada sedang menguap di bangkunya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga; kesenangan. Lalu ia kembali menghadap depan dengan tangan yang siap mencatat materi pelajaran yang sempat ia abaikan beberapa saat tadi.

.

.

.

.

– Semoga besok berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

|Gadfly|

.

.

 **Pintu masuk taman bermain.**

 **Pukul 09.20 pagi.**

Pemuda jangkung dengan setelan jeans hitam dan kaos biru tua yang dipadu dengan mantel cokelat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Keterlaluan. Pikirnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah lewat 20 menit dari jam yang dijanjikan dan kekasihnya itu belum memberi tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Aomine bersedekap, wajahnya mengeras tatkala netra-nya menangkap siluet yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakan diri. Pandangannya menajam hingga membuat target yang ditatap merasa bersalah.

"Aomine-kun, maafkan aku! Keretanya tadi sedikit terlambat datang. Jad– Eh, Aomine-kun…?" Sakurai menatap Aomine bingung saat laki-laki itu malah membuang muka saat ia berbicara. Tingkah Aomine yang begitu membuat hati Sakurai tambah mengkeret, takut-takut Aomine marah –ngambek besar.

Wajah Aomine benar-benar tidak sedap dilihat ketika ia marah –sangat menakutkan, air mukanya mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk. Tubuh Sakurai mengginggil ketakutan.

"A-Aomine-kun…" Sakura meneguk ludah, "Apa… kau marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah!"

Tubuh Sakurai melonjak kaget mendengar balasan Aomine. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud datang terlambat dengan senga –"

"Ini bukan masalah kau datang terlambat atau tidak." Tatapan Aomine mengarah ke Sakurai –atau lebih tepatnya ke belakang tubuh Sakurai. "Tapi kenapa kau harus datang dengan manusia-manusia idiot ini!" Raungnya.

"Ahaha, apa kehadiran kami mengganggu kencan kalian, Aomine?" Pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya apa, dilontarkan dengan jenaka oleh kapten basket SMA Touou itu –Imayoshi.

"Tentu saja, tolol! Kalian benar-benar mengganggu!" Balas Aomine penuh emosi.

"Oi, Aomine! Jangan pedulikan kami, anggap saja kami tidak ada. Jadi lanjutkan saja kencanmu, oke?" Wakamatsu ber- _high five_ dengan Momoi setelah mengatakan itu –entah kenapa duo ini menjadi dekat semenjak Aomine pacaran.

Aomine mendesis, baginya melihat wajah si mata empat saja sudah menyebalkan apalagi ditambah dengan Wakamatsu. Hancur sudah rencana yang sudah ia susun semalaman suntuk saat melihat orang-orang ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu dan pergi dari sini?" Kali ini SF Touou itu angkat bicara –meskipun ia berbisik kepada Imayoshi.

Imayoshi kembali terkekeh dan menampilkan senyum liciknya, "Ah, tenang saja Susa. Jangan khawatir, kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk mengusik kencan mereka. Benar begitu, Momoi?"

Satu-satunya kaum hawa di sana langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Ck…! Terserah." Aomine langsung mengamit tangan Sakurai. "Jangan ikuti kami." Ancamnya.

Sakurai mengikuti langkah lebar Aomine. Aomine sendiri membawa Sakurai memasuki taman bermain yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo.

Tempat ini adalah permintaan Sakurai yang langsung disetujui Aomine. Meskipun terdengar kekanak-kanakan; berkencan di taman bermain. Tapi kenyataannya tempat inilah yang banyak dikunjungi dan menjadi tujuan utama para pemuda-pemudi yang mabuk asmara.

Selain _mainstream_ , tempat ini juga cukup menyenangkan. –menurut Aomine.

Pertama-tama mereka mulai mencicipi jajanan yang tersedia di sana. Aomine memilih kembang gula sebagai menu mereka saat ini. Dan nampaknya Sakurai juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu –malah tampak… senang, mungkin.

Aomine membeli dua, satunya ia kasih ke Sakurai yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh laki-laki berambut cokelat pasir itu.

Suara heboh di samping mereka menarik perhatian Aomine dan Sakurai untuk menengok.

Di sana terdapat Momoi yang memegang kamera _pink_ sambil memekik kesenangan dengan Wakamatsu di sebelahnya yang ikut heboh saat melihat hasil jepretan manajernya itu. Imayoshi sendiri hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dan sesekali ikut memuji beberapa gambar yang di ambil Momoi.

Susa? Jangan ditanya, dia hanya memasang _facecalm_ dan ngikut-ngikut saja –sepertinya senpai berambut gelap itu dipaksa ikut.

Apa-apaan kumpulan idiot itu. Batin Aomine. Tangannya langsung mengajak Sakurai untuk menjauhi tempat itu –terutama keempat orang yang tak tahu malu di sana.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan manis itu, tempat yang menjadi pilihan Aomine adalah komidi putar. Setelah membayar untuk dua tempat, Aomine kembali menggenggam tangan Sakurai dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di punggung kuda putih sedangkan dirinya duduk di kuda cokelat –tepat di sebelah Sakurai.

Mereka mengobrol ringan dengan Aomine duduk menghadap ke arah Sakurai. Sesekali tangannya mengacak surai pendek milik pacarnya itu dengan gemas.

Ternyata adegan itu tidak luput dari lensa kamera Momoi yang si empunya dengan kawan-kawan ikut naik ke komidi putar dan duduk tidak jauh dari kedua orang itu.

Mereka kembali cekikikan, kamera Momoi berpindah dari tangan ke tangan untuk melihat hasil tangkapan gambar yang sepertinya bagus.

Berisik. Mungkin kata yang cocok untuk mencirikan keadaan empat orang tersebut –meskipun yang berisik hanya Momoi dan Wakamatsu.

Aomine menyadarinya. Siapa yang tidak akan langsung sadar jika orang-orang itu tepat berada di belakangmu. Beberapa menit terjebak bersama Momoi dkk. Akhirnya mereka berhenti berputar, dan Aomine langsung dengan gesit menarik Sakurai pergi.

"Mereka pergi!" Jari lentik Momoi menunjuk Aomine dan Sakurai yang sudah turun dan keluar dari tempat itu. "Ayo, kita harus mengabadikan lebih banyak foto lagi." Wakamatsu mengangguk setuju.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menguntit, jika saja Aomine mau menerima mereka untuk pergi bersama-sama hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kita harus mengambil satu gambar yang memalukan." Celetuk Wakamatsu yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya. "Itu berguna di masa depan, jika seandainya kapten sudah lulus. Aku bisa menggunakan itu untuk mengancam Aomine agar serius ikut latihan."

Imayoshi bertepuk tangan sebentar, "Itu benar-benar ide yang cermelang Wakamatsu." Tangannya berpindah menepuk pundak _center_ tim basket yang di pimpinnya itu. "Tapi kurasa itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

Wakamatsu hanya memasang tampang tidak mengerti. Susa hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Aomine dan Sakurai yang berjalan menuju bianglala.

"Mereka akan naik itu." Semua mata langsung mengikuti arahan dari Susa. Tiba-tiba Wakamatsu berjengit kesal.

"Aomine teme! Dia berencana membawa Sakurai ke sana? Tempat itu dibuat untuk berciuman! Pasti Aomine bermaksud melakukan itu bersama Sakurai di dalam sana! Sialan, mati saja kau Aomine!"

Momoi yang mendengar itu memekik kencang dan langsung berlari mengikuti jejak Aomine dan Sakurai sedangkan ketiga laki-laki yang bersamanya hanya mengekor di belakang.

Aomine merasa jika mereka naik ke bianglala, keempat orang itu pasti tidak bisa mengganggunya. Dan itu juga disetujui oleh Sakurai. Sebenarnya penembak tim basket Touou itu sedikit risih dikuntit begitu. Namun, apadaya dialah yang membawa mereka bersamanya.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Gara-gara aku kencan kita jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku menolak ketika mereka ingin ikut" Setelah duduk nyaman di kursi, pintu itu tertutup dan benda yang menampung mereka berdua mulai bergerak naik.

"Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Lagipula sudah terlanjur terjadi." Tangan Aomine bergerak menepuk puncak kepalanya. Bibir pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengulum senyum lebar, gemas dengan sikap Sakurai yang menurutnya manis.

Sakurai menunduk rasa bersalah masih hinggap di hatinya meskipun Aomine sudah berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Ryou…" Tubuhnya menegang, suara Aomine tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Bulu romanya semakin meremang saat tangan besar Aomine bergerak menyentuh rahang dan tengkuknya.

"Aomine-kun…" Sakurai dipaksa mendongak oleh Aomine dan telak saja, pipi itu langsung merona saat tahu jarak wajahnya begitu minim dengan wajah Aomine yang menatapnya lembut.

Tangan Sakurai terangkat untuk menahan tubuh Aomine agar tidak mendekat lebih dari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menciummu?" Tanya Aomine dengan menatap tajam.

"Bukan! Bukan tidak boleh." Suara Sakurai melemah dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan. Aomine mengangkat alisnya sebelah, bingung.

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Itu…" Mata Sakurai bergerak gelisah, ingin mengatakannya takut Aomine marah.

"Ryou…" Tangan Aomine menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk menatap manik yang menatap lurus kepadanya. "Lihat aku." Perintahnya.

Takut-takut Sakurai membalas tatapan Aomine, dirinya kembali mendapati jantungnya berdetak hebat saat Aomine kembali menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Refleks Sakurai memejamkan matanya erat dengan tangan yang semakin menahan tubuh Aomine agar tidak merapat.

Hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya semakin membuat jantung Sakurai menggila.

"A-Aomine-kun! Mereka. Mereka akan memotret kita, jadi tolong hentikan." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sakurai membuka matanya, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Aomine.

Aomine hanya membatu dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, tapi raut wajahnya sudah mengatakan semuanya. Denga gerakan perlahan ia memutar lehernya ke samping dan mendapati Imayoshi sedang melambai ke arahnya dengan mata yang menyipit tersenyum. Momoi dengan kamera ditangannya. Dan Wakamatsu yang menatapnya iri. Sedangkan Susa memilih untuk menunggu di bawah tidak tertarik naik benda itu.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Aomine. Dia melupakan sesuatu, bahwa bianglala di taman bermain ini ada dua. Padahal letak keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak berkisar 4-5 meter tapi Aomine dengan mudahnya melupakan fakta itu.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, ketiga orang ini bisa menyusulnya dan menaiki roda lambung dengan urutan sama dengannya –jadi posisi mereka sejajar karena gerakan kedua bianglala itu sinkron, padahal dia tadi sudah secepat mungkin membawa Sakurai masuk ke sini.

Melihat Aomine yang marah-marah, membuat Sakurai merasa tak enak. Tuh 'kan, dibilang apa, kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pasti Aomine marah.

Sakurai hanya mengkeret di tempat duduknya selagi menunggu bianglala ini membawa mereka turun kembali. Sedangkan Aomine hanya terus-menerus mengirim _deathglare_ ke arah tiga orang yang masih asyik memperhatikan mereka.

"Sialan, mereka benar-benar menganggu." Decak Aomine.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Ini semua sala –"

"Sssh… tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa berkencan lagi minggu depan dan pastikan mereka tidak lagi mengikutimu." Aomine memberikan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat Sakura semakin doki-doki. "Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran." Senyum yang awalanya terlihat cerah berubah menggelap dengan aura mengerikan.

Sakurai meneguk ludah.

Bianglala yang mereka tempati turun dan sampai di bawah dengan sempurna. Kini, keduanya keluar dan langsung berpapasan dengan Imayoshi, Momoi, dan Wakamatsu yang juga baru turun.

"Ahaha, sayang sekali. Padahal bagian terakhirnya tadi hampir saja." Sumpah demi apapun Aomine ingin sekali menciumkan tinjunya di wajah kapten bermata empatnya itu yang sekarang sedang menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkan bagi Aomine.

"Imayoshi teme….!" Geramnya.

Jika saja tidak ada Sakurai ataupun Momoi di sini, dia pasti sudah membabat habis para seniornya itu.

"Kenapa kalian lakukan ini?"

"Eh?" Momoi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aomine. "Ah! Kami tidak bermaksud kok, kami hanya –"

"Hanya mengganggu kesenangan orang. Begitu, 'kan?" Aomine tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, apa saja yang kalian dapatkan hari ini? Apa fotonya bagus-bagus?"

Wakamatsu terkesiap. "Tentu saja –aduh!" Matanya melotot ke Momoi yang menyikut keras tulang rusuknya.

" 'Tentu saja', eh? Bagaimana kalau kalian mengambil foto yang jauh lebih bagus?" Aomine memberi penawaran. Imayoshi mengernyit –tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan _ace_ mereka ini.

"Satsuki."

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya persiapkan kameramu." Aomine menyeringai dan menarik Sakurai dalam satu sentakan ke dalam pelukannya dan langsung menutup jarak mereka dengan bibir yang saling beradu.

Semua orang yang di sekitar mereka terkejut dengan aksi Aomine yang terbilang berani mencium Sakurai di depan umum. Bahkan Imayoshi dibuat tergaguk di tempatnya beberapa detik.

Ciuman itu hanya ciuman singkat tanpa lumatan. Aomine menatap puas ekspresi rekan-rekan setimnya itu yang serupa –syok. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Aomine akan melakukannya dengan terang-terangan seperti ini.

Pandangan Aomine lalu jatuh pada Sakurai yang sepertinya akan pingsan sebentar lagi karena serangan dadakannya. Wajah itu merah padam dengan mata yang membentuk spiral. Melihatnya Aomine terkekeh dan membawa Sakurai dalam genggamannya untuk meninggalkan manusia-manusia idiot yang telah mengganggu acaranya.

Imayoshi tertawa hingga membuat yang lain tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Momoi yang masih memegang kamera di tangannya hanya menunduk melihat hasil jepretannya yang sempurna menangkap momen barusan.

"Aku… mendapatkannya." Ucapnya belum nyambung. "Aku…" Matanya membelalak, ditatapnya lagi foto itu dan langsung berjingkrak kesenangan.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya! Senpai, lihat! Ini sempurna sekali, haha." Tubuh langsingnya masih melompat-lompat. Wakamatsu menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Aomine akan senekad itu." Ucap Susa.

"Bukannya orang-orang kiseki no sedai memang selalu begitu." Sahut Imayoshi seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Penuh kejutan."

Mereka berdua menatap jalan yang di pakai Aomine pergi tadi. "Sebaiknya kita pulang." Tukas Imayoshi.

"Eh? Tidak ingin dilanjutkan?" Tanya Wakamatsu yang langsung dibalas senyum oleh Imayoshi.

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa sudah cukup kita mengganggunya." Perkataan Imayoshi langsung disetujui Susa. "Ma! Lagian tujuan kita ke sini hanya untuk memastikan, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku yakin Sakurai akan baik-baik saja bersama Aomine."

Momoi tersenyum. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, tidak mungkin Aomine-kun menyakiti Ryou-kun. Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik."

"Ya, dia adalah laki-laki baik yang pernah memukul senpai-nya." Tangan Wakamatsu refleks mengelus perutnya, ucapannya barusan mengingatkannya pada lutut Aomine yang pernah menerjang perut miliknya. Dan karena hal itu pula mereka rela menguntit pasangan baru itu, takut-takut Aomine melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Sakurai.

Mereka mulai beranjak pergi dari taman bermain itu. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Sakurai yang entah pergi kemana.

Sedangkan ditempat Aomine dan Sakurai, nampak mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kafe terbuka. Aomine dengan perhatiannya mengelus pipi Sakurai yang tidak berhenti memerah.

"Lain kali, kita harus datang berdua saja ke sini." Sakurai menatap Aomine. "Jangan sampai ada penganggu."

Chuu~

Sakurai terperangah. Aomine kembali menciumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian –

Bruuk! Sakurai benar-benar jatuh pingsan. Kepalanya tergeletak di permukaan meja dengan wajah merona.

Aomine hanya terkekeh mesum, tangannya menopang dagu dan menatap Sakurai sayang.

" _Oyasumi._ "

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

–EL –


End file.
